Daddy issues
by kissinXirony247
Summary: A confused kai comforts a sad tyson the best he can. Lemony lime. Sexual content. KaiXTyson, takes place either just after the first season or after the last.


Don't know just woke up and had this story ready to go. Enjoy and I don't own the bladebreakers or beyblade, this is just for fun.

-KaiXtyson-

Kai didn't know how he let himself do this. But he couldn't stop his hips that thrusted back and forth. Just the same mess as the teen below him, Tyson, his rival was currently bent in half with Kai's cock fucking his asshole raw. Kai could see his cock making Tyson puckered hole stretch around him. And he wanted more, to go deeper. Leaning forward Tyson let out a long moan as kai felt himself sink deeper. Tysons body was shaking, kai thought he was beautiful with his dark hair splayed around his face, undone from his usual.

How did this start?

Kai was never good with dealing with emotions, but the moment he saw Tyson he knew he couldn't leave him alone. His vivid eyes a dull color. His hair not even put back in his usual low pony tail, just left around his shoulders. Making him seem more elegant.

A sweet misery.

Kai had no idea what was wrong with him but still tried to get him to be more alive, tyson only put half his heart in even fighting kai back , and ray and Max didn't have any more effect.

Gramps was out and even though tyson kept saying he was fine everyone could see how he was. Deciding to stop for lunch and then to have tyson pick at his food. Kai had enough he sent everyone home because not even food worked .

Kai knew it had to do with Tyson's dad leaving that morning. Kai never being one to beat around the bush, just straight out asked. Tyson had denied it at first, feel abandoned. It only took a 'yeah right' look from kai for tyson to crack.

A little at first but kai waited and finally tyson broke a little more and told him about looking like him mother. He just didn't know Tyson blamed himself, because he looked more like his mother. It took a minute for kai to get that tyson had convinced himself that was why his father and brother always left. For all kai knew it was the truth but that didn't help at all. They both Only ever staying for a few days at a time and staying away for months or years.

That's was something that connected them, their fathers both lived beyblade more than anything. Their sons often a after thought.

And kai still didn't know what to do. And it didn't help that tyson was starting to cry

Kai had tried but was never any good with thus sort of thing thats when Tyson began to cry on his shirt kai had on instinct, kissed him. Tyson had not refused and they ended were they we're now.

With kai deflowering tyson in the dojo. Good thing gramps and everyone was gone, tyson was noisy just like always, only his noises we're spuring kai on. Reaching between them kai began to stroke tyson making him cling to him. Kai could feel tyson get tighter and knew he was close, pushing Tyson's legs apart further kai sped up making sure to hit Tyson's prostate. Kai could feel tyson cum, his ass clenching around him, kai covered Tyson's mouth with his as he bucked franticly and came deep inside tyson.

Kai rolled to the side a after a few moments getting his breath back.

Tyson was in the same condition, trying to get his breath back but staring at kai. Instead of dull eye, they we're stormy with emotion, too many.

Kai turned and looked at tyson and it was clear neither meant for this to happen but it did and neither new how to deal with it after Ward. But After a while with just staring kai knew he could just leave, but tyson might break.

Reaching over kai grabbed Tyson and pulled him over to him. Pulled him into his embrace. The only thing he felt he could offer now. Smiling tyson excepted, muzzling kais neck. Smiling a little when kai shivered.

They stayed like this till I started to get late and cramps might come home but Neither was willing to move out of how comfortable being in each others arms we're. There was calm, warmth, and understanding. Both knew they would never be but right now was a possible. Kai held tyson tighter deciding that both Tyson's dad and brother could screw themselves if they didn't want tyson, kai might just steal him away. Kai felt like tyson wouldn't object to it and almost like reading Kai's mind tyson lace there fingers and nipped a little at Kai's neck making him feel hot again. Yeah, he wouldn't mind stealing tyson


End file.
